Luffy, Son of the Revolutionary
by Fairyashes
Summary: Luffy enters the battle of Marine ford stronger and smarter. With the help of him and his haki saving Ace just got more likely than ever
1. Chapter 1

"Omygod we're faaaaaalllllllliiiiiiinnngggg!" Everyone screamed as the navy ship hurtled towards the ice. There was only one person who was calm during this ordeal; Monkey D. Luffy

Luffy Pov

I was in my mindscape when the "mysterious" "tsunami" occurred. The reason for this is because I was busy unlocking my Haki. The truth is was that I've been able to use haki for as long as I can remember. But I didn't want to hurt people if I accidentally unleashed it. So I sealed his power away deep inside of myself, so that no matter how angry or enraged I was I wouldn't be able to access my power.

But the government (and Blackbeard) made a huge mistake when they decided to capture my Nii-chan.

Now I would still be mad at them if they'd thrown him in prison, but I wouldn't blame them! It is their job after all. But noooo! They decided to PUBLICALLY EXECUTE HIM! Because of who his GODDAMN FATHER WAS!

So after I unlocked my haki I divided into three sections; Observation Armament, and Conquerors. After doing so I checked to make sure it hadn't weakened but to my never ending joy (and relief) it was even stronger than it was when I sealed it away!

As we were still falling I began to giggle, then chuckle, then guffaw, then began to literally howl with laughter. Everyone around me was too busy screaming to notice.

Using my observation haki I avoided the sea and successfully landed on the ice. I landed in a crouch and smirked evilly as I used Gear:second to quickly make my way to the moby dick figurehead. About halfway there I noticed something wrong.

'Even though I can see my haki I'm still having trouble accessing my Conquers Haki.' I thought about it for a minute,before the answer hit me! I must still be under the effects of impel down! I realized. I'm still exhausted... I need more energy...but how? Luffy internally smacked himself in the forehead. Of course! Iva-chan!

Changing my course I sped toward Ivankov. It wasn't that hard to find him considering he was a 25' man wearing a leotard, and had purple hair that was bigger than his head.

"Iva-chan!" I called. "I need a shot ofenergy hormones!" Iva-can tried to protest saying it was "dangerous" and that "I was just fooling my body."

"Iva-chan," I said. "I know that, but I need it so I can save Ace." Iva-chan looked ready to argue, so I added "If I don't save Ace then I swear on my pirate flag that I will either expose myself before handing myself over to the marines, or I will jump into a fire and let myself burn to death."

Iva-chan looked shocked (which was a major understatement). But he nodded, knowing that an oath on ones pirate flag was the most serious oath a pirate could make.

"Alright mugiwara boy" he said before he reluctantly raised his arm above his head. "Energy hormone! He shouted, elongating his nails into claws before began to plunge them into my side.

I stopped him before he could. Using gear second I stopped his arm before he could reach my side.

"Mugiwara boy?" He asked questionably. I pushed his arm to his side before I took my shirt off. I pointed to my heart.

"Aim here" I said. "This way it'll take less time and it will be more effective."

Iva-chan gasped, his eyes widening.

"B-but that will take-" he began, stuttering

"25 years off my lifespan, I know." I said. "But that means Ace lives 25 years longer than me" I said softly smiling. "And that thought makes me happier than anything." I finished.

By the time I was done Iva-chan had tears streaming down his face in little rivulets. He nodded and quick as lightning injected the energy hormone into my heart.

I gasped as I felt stabs of pain in my chest. I stood up shaking as I felt the hormone take place. Grinning I sped over to Whitebeard. Ignoring the gasps as I "magically" "appeared" on the Mobydick figurehead I turned my focus towards the giant man.

"Oi ossan!" I called casually, making the Marines (and pirates) do a weird arm movement and face. It looked something like this; /0.0/.

Whitebeard stared down at me his face impassive. I ignored his "look" and began scolding him.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING CAUSING THAT HUGE-ASS EARTHQUAKE?" I continued on still ignoring the jaw-dropped expression on 95℅ of the pirates, marines, and former prisoners (who had finally caught up. Gramps was looking Fucking proud, Dolflamingo and Crocolike were snickering, Whitebeard himself was gaping at me, and the rest were staring at me like was Kami reincarnated.

But I still wasn't done, not by a long shot.

"YOU SENT YOUR ALLIES SHIP FLYING INTO THE AIR!" I continued. "IF WE HADN'T LANDED IN THAT RANDOM HOLE IN THE ICE WE WOULD HAVE DIED!(well maybe I wouldn't have since I'm rubber-man..but still!) JIMBE HAD TO RESCUE ALL THE DEVIL FRUIT USERS FROM DROWNING! THEY JUST GOT OUT OF HELL THEY PROBABLY DON'T WANT TO VISIT DAVY-JONES BEFORE THEY HAVE A CHANCE TO FIGHT! WHY THE FUCK WERE YOU DOING THAT ANYWAY!? HUH!? I DON'T SEE ANY DEAD OR DROWNED MARINES SO WHAT THE FUCK WAS THE POINT!?

By the time I had finished my rant I was panting. Everyone was staring at me like I was insane. Whitebeard was still gaping at me, but then his lips twitched upwards and he began laughing. Loud and hard.

" Your definitely Aces' brother" he said when he'd finally calmed down. I grinned taking it as a compliment.

"I heard something on a den-den-mushi it was mostly in code, but I got the main idea." I continued. "Basically they're going to move up Aces' execution once certain "requirements" have been met. I don't know what those requirements are, but I have an idea." "I thought I should tell you since we have the same goal."

Whitebeard nodded seriously. "Thank you for telling me this." He said gravely.

"No problem." I said.

"Oh and old man... I WILL BECOME THE PIRATE KING!" I shouted. I'LL SAVE YOU ACE! I screamed at the body on the figurehead. "EVEN IF I DIE IN THE PROCESS I WILL SAVE YOU!"

And with that I took off running leaping off the figurehead and breaking into a sprint. I had only one thought in mind: SAVE ACE!

My sudden launch off the figurehead had caused everyone to snap out of their stupor. The Pirates charged forwards with a battle cry. While the marines aimed straight for me. I was about to jump right over them when one grabbed my leg and pulled me down.

This caused all the other marines to jump on me and try to hold me down. One of the fuckes swords whent straight through my leg. 'Ow! You son of a bitch, that hurt!'

Enraged at the pain, I released a wave of Conquerors haki. This caused all of the marines on top of me to fall unconscious. I wriggled my way out of the pile of bodies.

I looked down at my leg and winced. It was gushing blood out in a thick, consistent stream.

I pulled it out quickly and screamed. Despite my best efforts two tears slipped past.

I saw a few people flinch, and I heard Aces' roar of rage. I smiled at him, trying to assure him I was alright.

Using gear: second I I stole a video den-den-mushi. After I sprinted back On top of the pile of unconscious bodies. I gave the den-den-mushi to some random pirate and told him to start filming. He nodded and turned the camera towards me.

I turned and faced Ace, Gramps, Sengoku, and the Admirals. I took a deep breath and using haki to enhance my I screamed:

MY NAME IS MONKEY D. LUFFY. SON OF MONKEY D. DRAGON, LEADER OF THE REVOLUTIONARY ARMY! GRANDSON OF GARP, THE MARINE HERO! BEARER OF THE WILL OF D! IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT YOU DO TO ME! STAB ME! BURN ME! DROWN ME! I DON'T CARE BECAUSE I WILL SAVE YOU ACE! NO MATTER WHAT IT TAKES!

I then turned my glare on the marines.

AND ONCE I SAVE ACE, TOU-SAN IS GONNA SLAUGHTER YOU ALL LIKE THE ANIMALS YOU ARE! I finished. And resumed my sprinting. Everyone who didn't know about my heritage was staring at me, until Sengoku himself shouted:

"CATCH HIM! HIS FATHER IS THE REVOLUTIONARY DRAGON!"

I grinned sadistically, the game had just begun.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Konichiwa minna~ Its me Fairy-chan! **

**I am super excited about this story! It's the first fanfiction I've ever written and it feels sooooo good to finally write some ideas down instead of just letting them float around in my head! I would like to thank everyone who either favorited, followed or reviewed.**

**I love you guys thanks so much. To everyone else PLEASE REVIEW!**

**DISCLAIMER:IF I OWNED ONE PIECE ACE WOULD BE ALIVE AND BLACKBEARD WOULD BE CASTRATED WITH A SPOON MADE OUT OF BLUNT SEA STONE (FEEL FREE TO DO THAT TO HIM IN ONE OF YOUR STORIES)**

Luffy Pov

Punch! Kick! Dodge! Run! Repeat. That was all I seemed to be doing as I made my way through the mob of Marines.

In some ways I was disappointed. I mean surely the Marines had stronger people who were more of a challenge. But in other ways I was grateful. This meant that I could get to Ace more quickly.

This was important because while injecting the energy hormone into your heart made it more effective, it also meant that it wore off much faster. This is because of the circulatory system. Since the hormone was injected into the heart it became evenly distributed throughout the blood cells. The blood was then pumped throughout the body causing it to grow weaker with time. The reason its stronger at first is because it affects the heart itself before its spread throughout the body.

Judging by the amount of energy I have now compared to the amount I had when it was first injected I'd say I have 2 more hours before my body crashes and I possibly go into a coma.

I was wondering why nobody strong was challenging me, until I saw one of Whitebeards' commanders take out a vice-admiral. I smiled in thanks at them as I kicked a random Marine in the face and saw him go flying.

But then something horrible happened. Something that made buggy flich, Ace pale, and made Grandpa face-palm.

Some jerk had the nerve, the gal, the audacity to touch my hat.

Even though the didn't even hurt the hat (all the did was grab it) it made my fly into a rage. Releasing

another wave of conquerors' haki I quickly knocked the jerk unconscious, along with most of his friends.

I glared and the remaining Marines. And said in a tone that was cold enough to freeze Aces' fire, "No one touches the hat."

As I was running I came across a familiar face (Admiral Kizaru). "I know you!" I said. You're that guy from Sabaody!"

"Yes." Kizaru said, smirking while readying his laser beam. "I was going to ruin you because the Tenryuubito wanted it.

" You see that's what I don't understand." I said. "You Navy people are all about justice right?" I asked, continueing when he nodded looking interested. "Well can you explain to me the justice in slavery?" I asked."Its not just criminals either, no it's anybody who's unfortunate to get caught." "What about the Tenryuubitos?" I continued. "I saw some guy get shot because he was trying to stop the tenryuubito from kidnapping his fiancé." "He laid there and bled out because everyone was too scared to help him." "The tenryuubito of course, doesn't even get reprimanded for killing an innocent!" "But then when the tenryuubito gets punched in the face, (not that it would make him any uglier than he already is... I mumble) The marines are like *imitates Marines* " On my god! He punched that fattass *clears throat* I mean Tenryuubito (same thing basically)!" Let's set a MOTHERFUCKING admiral on his ass."

I glared at the shocked admiral. "So you tell me how that's justice, because I'm just dying to know!" I finished sarcastically. And stood there ignoring everyone else as I waited for a reply...

To be continued...

**Sorry its so short... Don't forget to review! Sayonara~**


End file.
